In Times Like These
by Annorah
Summary: "Next week our journey was finally beginning. We are going on different ways, but we are going to help each other. Probably I won't see her all days, but I'll never be alone and neither will her..." One-Shot. Sequelshipping.


**A/N: **First One-Shot. It have been in my computer for a long time! I do not usually write Angst, but here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

It was July again. The most difficult time of the year for me. Even though I suffer every moment I remember what happened six years ago, in July, the specific month in which all took place, it hurts more. So much more.

All becomes more painful as time goes by and I can't do anything about it.

In July the 2nd, I gave my little sister, Hannah, her first pokémon. I got it with my dear grandfather's help. It was a Purrloin, and I really thought it was the perfect gift for her birthday. The look on her face and the way she hugged the purplish creature confirmed that.

But I suppose happiness isn't eternal. No matter how happy you seem to be, how much money you have nor how good you are doing in life, there's something that can easily ruin your perfect moment, something you can't avoid or even predict.

A few days later, my grandfather fell sick. He was in hospital for one day. My family and I visited him, and the man was all smiles. He was confident and very positive. In fact, he didn't looked sick at all. A problem with his blood pressure. It had always been like that so weren't really scared, but even so we were worried.

I still remember the last time I heard his voice that day.

"Do not worry, I will be out of here tomorrow! You will see" he told us.

And, you know? He was right, in a certain and sad way, because the next day, he was no longer there.

He was gone.

I don't remember crying like I did after he left. We were close to each other. He taught me with kindness about life, family, friends and pokémon. My grandpa help me to catch my sister's first pokémon and I made two promises to him as a payback.

The first promise was to take care of Hannah, Purrloin and any pokémon I may catch in the future, and the second one was to teach the little girl exactly the same. I was sure he was going to like hearing something like that.

When I looked up, I saw a huge sincere smile in his face.

Overcoming his abrupt death was hard for the whole family. Hannah was just six years old, she wanted to spend more time with our grandfather and telling her that it wasn't possible every time she told me that... It really broke my heart. But I had to be the strong one. After all, I am the older brother...

July was reaching his end.

It took some days to cheer her up just a little. I convinced her to go outside and play with Purrloin. The first step, I supposed. Our mood was slowly changing, we weren't happy, but we weren't extremely depressed...

And then... It wasn't fair.

I was just trying to cheer up my sister. Trying to cheer up myself and suddenly a pair of lunatics appear and demand Purrloin. Maybe I was to young to consider that telling them 'no' wasn't the best idea, but what gave them the right of doing such a thing, anyways? The pokémon was ours. It was all we have left from our grandfather.

It was Hannah's! IT WAS OURS!

I fought against them, I tried to stop them. I tried to protect my sister and Purrloin, but in the end, I was beaten up... Because I was just a child and wasn't strong enough.

They took Purrloin away from Hannah and left. Just like that.

I was almost unconscious, but I could hear her crying, and begging me to get up. Begging me to be okey.

And when I finally did, I realized that I couldn't keep my promise.

* * *

I couldn't avoid rage nor prevent the sadness. Thinking about those people makes me sick. It doesn't matter how many pokémon are on the region, you can't simply replace a lost one. A living being can't be replaced. You may catch a new pokémon, but that's all.

The Lookout usually made me relax, but that I was too stunned with my resentful thoughts. I couldn't focus on the sight... I couldn't...

I needed to break something...

I needed to cry... But no. I didn't want to seem even weaker. Last time I cried was when he died. It was all too connected, her birthday, his death, the day of the 'robbery'. I have always felt guilty. My sister didn't seem to enjoy one of her birthdays for the past six years and I felt so responsible. She told me a lot of times it wasn't my fault but if had stopped them… There would be less pain to remember today.

"I knew you would be here"

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was approaching me, but I knew that voice perfectly. My shoulders relaxed a little... And the next thing I felt were a pair of arms embracing me from behind tightly, but somehow softly.

I sighed pleasantly and my whole body melted…

"Well, Aspertia isn't exactly big, Rosa"

She chuckled. "Hmph, right"

We stayed like that for a while and in addition, Rosa nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but close my eyes. She stopped after some seconds but didn't let go of me.

"You aren't feeling ok, are you?"

"Not really... But the hug is making its work"

It really was.

"I'll keep hugging you then"

I smiled fondly. She have had this effect on me since forever. "Thank you, Rosa"

She carried on hugging me, resting her chin on my shoulder. I am almost sure she was admiring the sight in front of us while comforting me.

Rosa and I are childhood friends, but even so, we don't share hugs frequently. That only happened when she knew how I felt and wanted to talk about it. I really needed it on that moment. It actually sounded like a good idea, but part of me didn't want to cut the hug. It's an expression of affection I learnt to love during time.

Well, I enjoy being with her in general, but the hugs are so... Special.

"I miss him" I admitted in a low tone.

"... I know"

"My grandfather was so excited about that Purrloin. It was his idea... And I didn't keep my promise" I paused to take a deep breathe. "I can't stop hating those people, they hurt my little sister so much. She didn't deserve it. I want to make them pay! I am so full of hate! I hate them with all my being! And the worst thing is that Hannah wasn't the only one who suffered, several other people too, I am sure!"

Rosa let go of me and I turned around to see her.

"I won't rest until Team Plasma pay."

"Hugh, don't let yourself be consumed by rage and sadness, please. You are my best friend, and it hurts me to see you this way"

"This will end when I get my revenge, Rosa, and I swear, I am going to get that pokémon back!"

She looked at me with a sad expression. I could see the concern in those beautiful blue eyes... And soon, all the hate was left behind. I pulled her closer to my body and hugged her by the waist, burying my face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent. She hugged me back and gently pressed her lips against my temple.

"You can count on me" she whispered in my ear.

Oh, god, how much I love her. Rosa always had the capacity to calm me, even when we were children. She always finds a new way to do it, though. We have comforted each other before but never like she did that day.

Rosa knew that July is the hardest part in my life.

And in times likes these, her touch and words feel so intense...

"I've never doubted it" I whispered back.

Next week our journey was finally beginning. We are going on different ways, but we are going to help each other. Probably I won't see her all days, but I'll never be alone and neither will her... I need her in my life and she needs me in hers, no matter what.

I know I can fully rely on her, because in times like these, when all I am able to feel is hate, she is the only person that reminds me about love and trust.


End file.
